


and walk with you through that lucent wavering forest of bluegreen leaves

by wi22iou



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Patrick/Rachel, Slow Dancing, Weddings, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: Patrick asks David to be his date for a friends wedding + only one bed in the hotel room. This'll end well right?Slight AU where Patrick came out to Rachel, friends and parents before skipping town. Also, David is /slightly more easy-going, but not by much.Un-beta'd - all mistakes are mine.EDIT: as of chapter 4, it’s beta’d!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banesapothecary (komhmagnus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/gifts).



> Title from “Variation on the Word Sleep” by Margaret Atwood
> 
> I expect this to be around 4-5 chapters.
> 
> For the lovely Lacey! <3

“Do you want to come with me to my friend’s wedding in a few weeks?” Patrick can’t believe the words just came spilling out before he had a chance to catch himself. 

He had been thinking for weeks of the best way to ask, but hadn’t come up with anything. This wasn’t really what he had in mind. He thought it would have been more organic or smooth. Maybe it would come up in conversation and he could have slid it in without David really noticing, but clearly that is not what just happened. 

He went on to say “You can say no if you want, but I need to let Nora know if I am bringing anyone. Plus, I’m in the wedding and a bunch of friends are going to be there, including my ex-fiancée and I thought it could be fun with free food, booze and dancing and-.” He realizes he’s rambling and immediately snaps his mouth shut. 

David looks up from where he was readjusting soap on the shelf in front of him. “Wait, what?” he asks. “You want me to go with you to a wedding? Who is getting married?” 

“My friends from elementary school, Nora and Henry.” Patrick replies. “I’m a groomsman and Rachel is a bridesmaid. You don’t have to come, but I thought it might be fun to get away for a few days. I can show you my hometown, you might hear some embarrassing stories about me.”

David thinks for a few moments and then says “Sure, I’ll go. But first I need to see what tux you are wearing so I can coordinate appropriately. What colors are the bridesmaids wearing? And the flowers?” 

Patrick shows him the pictures he has from Nora of the tuxes and also points David in the direction of their wedding website. 

“Hmmm, baby blue and peach. I like it. Not quite the color choice I would pick, but it suits them I think.” David is looking at Patrick’s phone, scrolling, zooming and squinting at various details on the page. 

He hands him the phone back and says, “I think I have just the right suit. I wouldn’t mind coming with you. Seems like it could be fun to meet your friends.” 

Patrick inwardly sighs with relief. “Great, I’ll let Nora know, thanks so much, I really owe you.” 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be paying me back soon enough I am sure.” David teases. 

Patrick blushes slightly and walks into the backroom to grab more soap and shampoo bars to restock. 

He takes a minute in the darkness to let his cheeks cool down. 

He’s a little overwhelmed and giddy at the prospect of hanging out with David outside of work. 

Since the store has been open, they haven’t really seen each other outside of work. 

Maybe this would change things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David learns about Patrick's friends and Patrick learns about "correct road trip playlists."

A few weeks had passed. Now it was the day of the rehearsal dinner and Patrick and David were on their way back to Patrick’s hometown. 

David had curated what he considered “the correct road trip playlist.” After asking what that entailed, Patrick received a 20-minute-long monologue about how to carefully pick songs and put them in order of how they should be listened to. 

“You need to mix up the fast and slow songs so you don’t fall asleep, but you don’t want 5 fast songs in a row so you get too wired. Just trust me.” 

So Patrick did, surprised to find some of his favorites on the list. 

When they were an hour outside of town, David turned down the music and turned toward him. “Okay, so tell me all about your friends and Rachel.” 

Patrick sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel before talking. “I’ve known this whole group of friends for the longest time. We all grew up on the same street, Rachel included.” 

He looks over at David for a second before putting his eyes back on the road. “I’m thinking she will not be very happy to see me, but will play nice in front of everyone. People know why we broke up and I think she understands, but I hurt her pretty bad and she might still be mad about it. I dunno though, we haven’t talked since I left town.” 

“Hmmm.” David says. “Well, hopefully she’ll be on her best behavior since this weekend isn’t about her or you.”   
“I hope so, since we have to walk down the aisle together. “Aisle” is a loose term though, since it’s outside and you have to walk down a wide path to get to the ceremony site.” 

“Well, I’ll try and save you if anything happens.” David says. “Now, tell me more about the bride and groom.” 

Patrick fills the rest of the hour talking about all the fun things Nora, Henry and their group of friends did as kids, how they still managed to all stay in touch through high school, college and post-college life. 

There was the core group of Patrick, Rachel, Nora, Henry, Matt and Candice, with others coming and going. They even had a very active text chain between the six of them. It died down when Patrick left town, but has slowly been picking up speed again. 

Once they arrived at the hotel, Patrick went to check in while David grabbed his bags from the trunk. While he was checking to make sure he didn’t forget anything, Patrick came out with a strange look on his face. 

“Why the weird look?” David asked. Patrick ran his hand through his hair while grabbing his bag out of the trunk. “The hotel is fully booked for the wedding and some conference that is in town and our room only has one bed. I hope that’s okay, I tried to get them to change it, but they couldn’t. I’ll sleep on the floor or something, it’s fine.” 

David stared at him for a second before shaking his head. “No absolutely not! You are not sleeping on the floor. I am assuming it’s a king bed right?” 

Once confirmed with a nod, he went on. “We are two grownups who can share a king bed for a few nights and not have it end the world. As long as you don’t snore or sleepwalk or kick in your sleep, we will be fine.” 

“Okay, David, thanks. Sorry for freaking out, I just want this weekend to go well. I know it’s a lot to ask of you to come hang out with a bunch of strangers.” 

David laughed and said “It’ll be fine, now let’s go in and see what I can snag from the minibar before the rehearsal.” 

Patrick shook his head and started walking into the hotel with David close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the hotel room, mini bottles acquired, David immediately claims the bathroom to get ready for the rehearsal. Patrick sits on the side of the bed closest to the door, “Sorry, you have to get murdered first Patrick, I run that risk too much at the motel currently” and texts Nora to let her know he’s arrived in town. 

Patrick: Hey Nor, I’m here in town! What time do we need to be at the rehearsal again? You said 6 right? 

Nora: Patty!! Yay! You made it!!! You brought your partner right? David? Yes, 6 sharp, don’t be late. We have reservations at 6:45 at Lucia’s. Rehearsal won’t take long, but I know some people coughHenrycough will be late. 

Patrick: Ha! True. Yes, David is coming. Did you tell Rachel that I was bringing someone? 

Patrick: Not, someone someone, but a friend? 

Nora: Oooo I sense an explanation needs to happen…….

Nora: Yes, I did. She was fine. She will be fine. You and I need to talk though. Do you /want him to be a someone someone? ;) 

Patrick: We are NOT having this conversation the night before your wedding!!! We should be focusing on you, not my lackluster dating life. 

Nora: So you DO want to date him! I knew it! Get on it! 

Patrick: It’s not that simple. We have the store together, what if something happens and it all falls apart? 

Nora: Won’t know til you tryyyy. Think about it. If you really like him, make a move! Now, I’m off to get ready, see you at 6! :*

Patrick sends back a few smiley faces and puts his phone down on the side table. He looks up as David is coming out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. 

He’s dressed in black dress pants and a long sleeved collared shirt with roses on it. His hair is defying gravity and is probably the highest Patrick has ever seen it. 

He looks good, really good. Patrick’s mouth goes dry as he says “You look nice, where did you get that shirt?” 

David looks down before replying, “I got this at a now-closed boutique in Milan. It’s one of a kind.” 

“It’s very nice and looks good on you.” Patrick says while grabbing his toiletry bag and walking toward the bathroom. 

“I know.” David preens and his cheeks pink slightly. “Thank you.” 

Patrick smiles before shutting the door to the bathroom and leaning against it. Ho boy, this is going to be an interesting weekend he thinks as he undresses and turns on the water. 

It smells like David in the shower which does not help his racing thoughts. He quickly washes up and gets out before he spends more time in there than he should and David gets suspicious. 

Once out of the shower with a towel around him, he realizes that he forgot his clothes. Not wanting to put on dirty clothes again, he opens the door and peeks out. 

David is carefully lounging on his (correct) side of the bed, looking at his phone. He looks up at the noise of the door opening. 

“I forgot my clothes, just going to grab them real quick.” Patrick shuffles out from behind the door, grabbing his overnight bag and hoping the towel won’t fall off. David’s eyes never leave him. 

Once safely behind the bathroom door again, he lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

After getting dressed and doing something with his hair, he comes out of the bathroom again. David looks up and smiles. “Oh, don’t you look nice! No blue? I’m shocked!” 

Patrick looks down at the forest green button up and black dress pants he is wearing. “I figured, since I’m wearing blue tomorrow, I would mix it up. Do you like it?” 

Based on the way David’s eyes glazed over a little before shaking his head and replying that yes, he did like it, Patrick had to guess that he did. More so than he wanted to let on. 

Patrick carefully sits on his side of the bed and motions towards the remote. “Do you want to find something to watch for the hour we have before we leave?” 

“Sure, but I reserve the right to veto any sports ball games.” 

Patrick chuckles and turns on the TV. Luckily, there is a marathon of Golden Girls on that immediately gets David’s attention. They spend the next hour watching the show while David throws out comments. 

Patrick looks at his phone. “It’s almost 6, we should get going. It’s a few minute walk to the site.” 

They get their coats, Patrick checking for phone, wallet & hotel key, before opening the door and gesturing for David to go first. Once the door is closed and he tests it to make sure it’s closed, they start down the hallway. 

“This should be quick, their ceremony is like 4 minutes long, then time for the best Italian food you’ve ever had.” 

“That’s a bold statement considering I’ve been to Italy multiple times.” 

Patrick glances over at him while they’re in the elevator. “Just you wait and see.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things _heat _up.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks in the WORLD go to v Likerealpeopledo for the clutch last second beta and general hand holding. You're the best! <3

The walk to the ceremony site is quick, down a long walkway next to a lake. David looks around, marveling at the beauty of the lake. He looks ahead and notices a tower in the distance. 

“That’s where the ceremony will be. There’s a great view of the city.” Patrick must be reading his mind as he says this. 

“Oh.” David says, looking around again. “Should make for great photos, it has a very cool aesthetic.”

Patrick laughs as they make their way to the small crowd of people. 

“Patrick!” Suddenly his arms are full of Nora. “You’re here!! I’m so excited!” She hugs him again and turns to David. “You must be David Rose; did you know we all worked at Rose Videos?” David almost chokes and turns to Patrick. “No, I did not know that Patrick.” 

Patrick blushed, “Never came up, we can talk about it later.” 

A redheaded guy came up to Nora and gave Patrick what David un-affectionately calls a bro-hug, slapping him on the back. “Hey Patrick, how’s it going? Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course, Henry, thanks for letting me be a part of the wedding.” He turns to David and introduces him. “Henry, this is my business partner, David Rose. David, this is Henry. We’ve been friends since basically diapers.” 

David shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, this location is beautiful.” 

Henry smiles and says “You can thank Nora for that, the decision was all hers. I just had one stipulation of it being outside.”

Next thing David knows, a huge group of people show up, and the rehearsal is starting. Patrick is standing with a short redhead with long hair who is smiling slightly at him while they say hi and do the quick hug thing. 

Once David has been introduced to everyone (including Rachel) the rehearsal starts. It flies by, since the ceremony is so short. David can appreciate that very much. The sooner they get to the food, the better, in his humble opinion. 

He is knocked out of his reverie by Patrick handing him something. “Oh, what is this?” he asks looking at the silver flask in his hand. “Prosecco for the walk to the restaurant.” David gapes, mouth wide. “Are you serious? Oh thank god. Bless whoever thought of this.” He unscrews the cap and immediately takes a large gulp. “Oh that’s so nice.” he says. Patrick laughs while opening his own and sampling it with a slightly more dignified sip. “It is good, not too sweet.” 

Patrick holds his arm out and says “Shall we?”

David takes his arm and says, “We shall.” They start walking down the walkway with everyone else crowded around. 

Once at the rehearsal dinner, David realizes that there is no seating chart. Somehow he ends up between Rachel and Patrick. Patrick whispers “I hope this is okay,” in his ear which makes him shiver and wish he would do it again. “It’s fine, I can handle myself,” he says back.  
“Oh I know that, just wanted to make sure.” the oh coming out like it did when he said he was going to get the money for the store, making David shiver to himself again. 

David gets wine (along with everyone else) and looks at the menu. It’s filled with amazing Sardinian delicacies. His mouth is watering just reading the descriptions of the dishes. He can't decide which to get, and turns to Patrick letting him know. 

“It’s family style, we are getting some of everything. Same with the wedding tomorrow, though a completely different menu.” 

“OH MY GOD!” he says loudly. Rachel turns and looks at him appraisingly. “Sorry,” he says meekly, “It’s just family style is the best way to eat.” She laughs and agrees with him before turning back to her menu. 

Patrick is on the other side smiling at him. “I wanted to surprise you with that tidbit of information. Glad it paid off.” David huffs, but smiles and turns back to the menu. 

Once the first course comes and David has had his fill of caprese salad, bread, and oil, he finally sits back with his glass of wine and relaxes for a moment. It’s in that moment that he realizes the music that is playing and listens closely. 

“Wait.” he says out loud, “is this…?” Rachel chimes in “‘Let Go’ by Frou Frou from the best movie ever made, Garden State?” they finish simultaneously. “Oh my god.” David says. “It’s my favorite movie of all time, just ask Patrick.” Rachel laughs. 

David turns to Patrick, “So you’ve seen it! Oh thank god, though we should watch it together, it’s the best movie ever.” Patrick laughs and says “Yes, I’ve seen it a lot.” with a pointed but fond look at Rachel. 

Next thing David knows they are dissecting the movie and soundtrack, as well as the rest of the music heard during the dinner, all while eating the best food David has ever tasted in his entire life. 

Once the speeches and desserts are over, everyone heads back to their hotels for the night. David, Patrick, and a few others from the wedding party decide to hit the hotel bar for a nightcap. Rachel and David keep talking about movies and music with David telling some of his crazier pre-Schitt’s Creek stories and Rachel not sure what to believe as she hears them. 

After the bar, they head back to their room, taking off their suit jackets as they go. David appreciates the view of Patrick’s shoulders and back as he takes off his jacket. Once back in their room, they volley back and forth for a minute on who should go first for a shower. Patrick wins because he will be faster. Once they have both finished their nightly routines, David climbs into bed next to Patrick, turns off the light, and fluffs his pillow. Patrick turns off the TV and faces David. There is still a foot of room between them as they lay looking at each other. 

“Thanks for coming David, it really means a lot.” Patrick whispers into the darkness. “Of course.” David’s eyes are adjusting to the lack of light and he can just make out Patrick’s face. “Anything for free food, booze, and the chance to see an amazing wedding dress.” Patrick laughs. “Of course, it’s all about the food and fashion.”

“Oh no, that’s just the bonus material. It’s really about coming and making sure you make it through your friends’ wedding while your ex is around. Just want you to be okay.” 

Patrick looks at him and suddenly blurts out “Can I kiss you?” David nods, not sure whether he should move forward or not. Patrick makes the decision, moves forward, grabs the back of his head gently and kisses him. David feels like his heart is going to explode as Patrick’s lips press against his. 

Patrick pulls away gently with an awestruck look on his face. “Um, I hope that was okay.” he says. 

David nods and says breathlessly “Of course it was okay.” He pulls Patrick in for another kiss, lips tingling as they swallow each other’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you would like. @wi22iou
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
